Wishes and Desires
by YuiRose
Summary: Neko Star. A girl who is half Noah but is free from the Earls control, she can summon anything she desires most. But the Order doesn't know that she's a Noah, or that she's a friendly one.


A girl with pink hair in pig-tails, a pink eye (because her left eye was blocked with an eye patch) and black cloths that looked the age of 11 (because of how small she was) walked inside a church, it was worn, dark and tattered. The girl's passionate glowing pink eyes showed fear and desire in them. When she felt fur brushing her jeans, she winced but picked it up

"What's a kitty like you doing here? Oh well," The girl held the cat closer to her and felt its warm fur as she walked on. Bats started screaming and a swarm of them flew towards her, a hand grabbed the Innocent girl by the neck (causing her eye patch to fall off), flew up the stairs and slammed her into a chair after the door was slammed shut, she started coughing

"Gotcha- Huh? What are you doing at a place like this?" The man asked, Pig-tails suddenly covered her left eye when her bangs were being pushed by a breeze,

"Um.. Could you get my eye patch please?" She asked kindly

"S-Sure?" He said, surprised she wasn't mad, and picked up her eye patch then handed it to her

"For now just call me Mira or Desire. Who are you?" Mira smiled, it seamed that the moon shined on the man when she did

"I'm Allen Walker. Nice to meet you Mira." They both shook hands, then their was an awkward silence until they both heard heavy steps from outside the room "Huh?"

"You come'n?" Mira whispered while starting to make a large circle-like hole in the window, then a loud yell was herd "Allen, stay here!" She yelled after pulling off his hat and ran out of the room.

When she saw one of the officer breathing in the poisoned gas, she cursed and quickly covered the polices mouth with Allen's hat (A/N: Hopefully, Allen didn't have lice...)

"That's what happens when you stick your nose in an Exorcist's job, they're call Akuma." Mira said,

"Akuma...?" The officer's eyes slowly closed after her muffled voice came through the cloth.

* * *

(After a while)

MiraPOV:

Me and Allen where accused for the murder

"YOU KILLED HIM DIDN'T YOU?!" He repeated every now and then,

"Um... No... We didn't... All we have is a cute fat cat that ATE something of ours," The cat snickered

'I thought it was only this guy's' He mewed

"Yeah. Well I'm joining his quest to the Order so shut your snout you baka-cat!" I yelled at it, everyone gave me a stare that said 'Are you mental?', I blushed and hung my head.

"Hey! That kid-"

"Yeah. We know, we got the murders" Allen and I turned our head to the officer

"Heh..?" We both sweat dropped,

After a while of yelling, Allen and I started talking about the REAL murder (At the same time! XD it was amazing!)

"I know the culprit.." They all looked at us both

"I couldn't see it but I know what it is. Let me help you in the investigation. It's nick name is 'Akuma'." The 'Chief' looked intense. "I see them often, that thing gets experience by killing, and it evolves as it kills. And it won't stop killing, if we don't stop it soon, it'll get out of control." A shadow covered Allen's left eye and my right, his glowed red and mine glowed menacing pink. Allen spoke by himself

"Do you know what 'Exorcists' are? This cross is an anti-akuma weapon. They're members of an anti-akuma group that consists of holy priest" The shadow left us when we showed where our Innocence where stored.

"Oohh, Akuma, eh? What a load of crap!" I looked at the cat, tuning the man out

'I'm going to claw this kids face off!' I coughed to cover the laughing.

* * *

(Moore's house)

"Um... I have to ask you, why where you talking to this cat?" Allen asked, I looked away

"I can talk to animals... It's been that way ever since I was born"

'I want salmon' The cat said,

"Oh... Do you think you can teach me?" Allen asked,

'Give me salmon!'

"I uh... Don't know if I can..." I replied, trying to ignore the cat

'Saalllmmooonnn~!'

"Worth a try?"

'SAALLMOOONNN~~!' I felt a vain sticking out

"Hai, I'll try (Hai means 'Yes' in japanese)"

'SSSSSAAAAALLLLLLMMMOOOOONNNNNN~~~~~~!' I snapped

"Okay-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU ANNOYING BAKA!" I yelled, the cat was laying on Allen's neck and it's head was near Allen's, he looked pained "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I was yelling at the cat! He's freaking whining about salmon!" I growled

'SSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLMMMMMMOOOOOONNNNNNNNN NNNN-!" The baka-neko was interrupted by my shout

"SHUT UP BAKA-NEKO!" I stuffed it's mouth with a fish

"You know what? I change my mind... I think I'd be better off.." Allen said politely, sweat dropping. My cheeks burned and I changed the subject after a long silence

"We have to go back to the crime seen and kill that Akuma..." He nodded

"Yeah.." We sneaked out of the room and tried to get out but baka-neko started clawing Allen's face

'MOOAARRR!'

"Watch the scratching!" Al-kun yelled

"I already gave you fish! What more do you want?!" Suddenly, the cat pounced on me.

'SSALLMONN!'

"Whats with all the commotion up their-?!" Moore... _What else could go wrong?!_ Three photos fell my head _I take it back... _

* * *

(After yelling)

"So.. You guys are saying our murder is a fantasy demon that was made up from the greeks to explain sickness and disaster? I just don't believe it." Moore, Moore, Moore..

"The Akuma your talking about isn't the Akuma we're talking about." Allen and I talked together once more. This is so fun~!

"Huh?" Moore said, confused

"Akuma is the name of a weapon. It's a demon made by the devil that targets human beings. That... Is an 'Akuma'. Normally, it takes on the form of a human being, so its hard to tell, but..." A man in a wheel chair slammed the door open, he looked sick... And their where black marks around his eyes, an Akuma... He started yelling

"Mark? Mark, whats wrong?" Allen's left eye turned black and red loops formed his eye,

"AKUMA!" We both yelled. Like it was on que, 'Mark' turned into a Akuma and was about to shoot Moore, but Allen grabbed her and me _Woah! Allen's stronger than I thought!_, then I activated my Innocence too level three and caught the bullet, causing me to go flying along with the others.

"Ugh.. Thank Innocence... You guys are alright, right-? Wait, the cat isn't talking about salmon anymore..." I pulled the bullet away from Moore when she tried to touch it, the cat- er, lets call him Frank, Frank was now all black and shattered, Allen looked down sadly

'Huh? Oh my gosh! I'm freee~! Allen-san! Huh?' My eyes whipped around the room, looking for the voice. When I stood up, Allen suddenly pulled me behind a pillar

"Who are you?" I mumbled

'I am Timcanpy! Master Cross' golem-! Er, I mean Master Allen's!' I giggled and zoned out, then a bullet shot was heard and a sharp pain was in my right leg 'Oh no! You got shot by the Akuma!' My eyes widened and I fell to the floor, faintly hearing Allen's shouts. Everything went black.

* * *

AllenPOV:

"Mira!" I yelled after destroying the Akuma, Moore was next to her trying to shake her awake, _Wait, her arms and face looks fine, and it's passed a minute.. Why isn't she shattering? _I ran over to her and pulled up her jean's ends and saw that her whole right leg was black but slowly lightening to it's regular color_. _Mira moaned and sat up

"Weird... I usually never get knocked out..." She mumbled and looked up to me and Moore,

"How are you...?" I stuttered

"I'm fine, my Clown! No need to cheer me up!" She giggled and my cheeks burned "Tim-Tim told me about you, he said you can do a back-flip while juggling stuff! Show meee~!" We both laughed

MiraPOV:

For some reason, I feel like I can tell Allen-kun every worry I have and everything that's bothering me, but I can't, or else he'll find out my secret...

'Master Walker is very kind, but his downside is that when you risk your life doing something, he gets upset, so try not to do that..' Tim said, I smiled un-promesly

"I'm sorry. I don't think I can do that." I replied, Allen and Moore looked very confused and I laughed it off "Tim-Tim is very awesome, Master Clown!" Again, Allen blushed.

* * *

**Please read!**

**Me: Soooo~! What did you think? **

**Allen: Not to be rude but... That was a VERY awkward way to meet Mira-san... And what did she mean by 'or else he'll find out my secret'?**

**Mira: Oh shiz! Don't tell him! Please! *Has begging eye***

**Me: Don't worry, it's for him and the readers to find out~! You could be another Zodiac for all they know, or maybe a weapon... God, you could be Kanda's little sister for all sake!**

**Allen&Mira: NO!**

**Me: Calm down you two, I was just joking- Hah! You! Yuu! *Lolz***

**Allen: For those of you who read this, I DO NOT have lice.**

**Mira: *Mumbles and Allen doesn't hear* Your so adorable...**

**Allen: Hm?**

**Me: OOoooOO~! Mira and Allen sittin' in a tree! K.I.S.S.I.N.G-**

**Mira: SHUT UP BAKA-YUI!  
**

**Me: That really hurt Mira... Yelling at a 11 or 13 year old isn't going to help you... *tears fall down cheeks***

**Mira: OMGZ I'm so sorry Master Yui! Black Mira came in!**

**Allen: Who's 'Black Mira'?**

**You: Its a dark ****version of her**

**Allen: Oh...**

**Me: To any of those who is reading this, ask me any questions on this story and I might answer them! But I won't be updating for a while since school is here... *Allen pats Yui's back***

**Mira: You'll do great! I'm sure you'll get A's on everything!**

**Me&Allen: Please Review!**


End file.
